


Untameable Desires

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Set in an AU in the seventh year. The war and Voldemort are ignroed for the sake of this story. Harry finally gets what, and who, he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer - I don’t own anything, I’m just borrowing things for a while and I promise I’ll put everything back exactly how I found it when I’ve finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it ;)

 

****

Untameable Desire

Harry prowled the corridors, frustrated by his teenage hormones, and damning the bloody things to hell and back. He was supposed to be going out with Ginny, but he couldn’t help feeling…things towards someone else. He still liked Ginny, but thinking about her didn’t give him the hard-on it should do.

He finally found a secluded part of the castle and leant wearily against the wall, tipping his head back. _‘Why, in Merlin’s name, can’t my life be simple?’_ he mused, unaware that he was being watched.

A pair of luminous eyes were looking at his exposed neck with pure lust and desire. But then she shook her head. _‘I can’t think about him like that. He’s my friend. Besides, there’s Ron to think about. I know we’re not dating, but I don’t want to hurt him.’_

“If it was anyone else but you, I’d be docking house points right now for breaking curfew,” Hermione said, making Harry jump violently. He leapt away from the wall, his eyes glancing around wildly, until they finally settled on his friend.

“Don’t _do_ that, ‘Mione,” he replied, clutching his chest dramatically. “Almost gave me a heart attack!”

Hermione just tutted. “As if. What are you doing down here, anyway?”

“Could ask you the same question.”

“I’m a prefect. I’m patrolling,” she replied.

“Ah. I’m not a prefect, I’m just hiding,” Harry retorted with a grin.

“From what? Or should I say ‘who’?”

Harry’s grin faded. “It doesn’t matter. I think I’m just suffering from hormone overload, that’s all.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on Harry’s response. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked instead.

“No, but thanks. I should get going.”

Harry hesitated, and then walked down the corridor, passing Hermione. But he stopped when he felt her hand grip his arm. “Please don’t go. Stay with me for a while. It gets lonely patrolling on my own,” she said to him in a quiet voice.

There was a long pause before Harry turned around slowly, trying to quench the fire in his eyes. “I-I can’t, ‘Mione. I - you - it’s…”

He broke off as her hand trailed down his arm and grasped his hand. “It’s okay, Harry,” she reassured him. “I know what you mean.” She sighed. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe you shouldn’t stay.”

She let go and turned to walk off. She didn’t get very far before a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders, whirled her round and pushed her against the wall firmly, but not roughly. Harry bent his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss, and Hermione felt herself responding willingly. She parted her lips, granting his tongue access, and he plundered her mouth viciously, causing her to moan.

Shaking slightly, Hermione raised her hands and wound them into his messy hair, pulling his head down hard, crashing their lips together again. Harry stepped closer and he could feel the heat radiating from her body, even though they weren’t touching.

When they finally pulled apart, Harry gazed into Hermione’s eyes and was surprised to see pure lust shining there. “What do you want?” he asked hoarsely.

“You,” she replied, trying to move towards him, but he was still holding her shoulders, keeping her firmly in place.

“But we ca- I mean, you - Ron - and I - Ginny,” Harry stuttered, silently cursing his nervousness.

Hermione smiled and brushed his cheek. “There is no ‘Ron and me’,” she told him. “As for you and Ginny, how long is that going to last?”

“I think it’s over already,” Harry replied honestly.

“Which means we can,” Hermione told him, kissing him again. “If you want to?”

Harry finally closed the distance between them and moved his hands to her hips, pulling her body close to him. They both gasped as breasts met chest, and Hermione could feel his growing erection pushing against her.

“What do you think?” Harry asked in a husky voice.

Hermione smiled. “Hormone overload.”

Harry growled and used his body to press her against the wall. His hands snaked around her waist and moved down to cup her buttocks. Hermione wound her fingers into Harry’s hair and kissed him again, their tongues battling for dominance, but neither one winning.

“Not here,” Hermione murmured when they surfaced for air. Harry nodded and stepped backwards, allowing her to take his hand. She led him to a deserted classroom, where she locked the door with a strong spell and placed silencing charms around.

Harry suddenly felt nervous. He knew what to do - this wasn’t his first time, after all - and he was pretty certain it wasn’t Hermione’s either. But then he saw the fire in her eyes, that untameable desire so obvious, and his apprehension disappeared. He crossed the distance to her, but stopped short of touching her. “Where were we?”

Hermione responded by grabbing his robes and walking them both backwards until she felt the wall behind her. She pushed his robes off, allowing him to do the same to her, before pulling him towards her so his body pinned her to the wall.

Harry kissed her with abandon, loving the sweet taste of her tongue on his. He pulled apart and began to kiss her neck, noting when she made noises and writhed against him. As he trailed down to her collarbone, he undid her tie and started to unbutton her blouse. He paused only to slide the piece of clothing from her shoulders, his fingers brushing the skin as he did so, causing Hermione to gasp loudly.

Harry continued to kiss and nibble across her collarbone and her shoulder, and then he did the same on the other side. His hands were running up and down her sides, and across her stomach, causing her skin to erupt into goosebumps wherever his fingers had been.

He lifted his hand, and gestured slightly to her bra. “Can I?”

Hermione just smiled and nodded. Harry kissed the covered breasts as his hands moved around her back and sought the clasp. In one quick motion, he undid it and slid it over her arms.

Harry gasped at the sight of her perfect creamy breasts and her coral-pink nipples exposed. Hermione took advantage of his distraction and quickly divested him of his tie and shirt. Then it was her turn to stare at his wonderfully toned, tanned chest; it was clear he was going to be muscular when he was older.

Harry had snapped out of his reverie and without hesitation, he bent his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Hermione threw her head back and gasped at the sensation as his tongue swirled around the rapidly hardening nub. His other hand sought out her other breast, and he began to tease the nipple between his fingers. A moan escaped Hermione’s lips, and she arched her back towards him. Harry took that as encouragement and began to suck.

Hermione let out a small cry and wound her hands into Harry’s hair, holding his head firmly in place. Her insides were beginning to turn molten, and she could feel the heat growing between her legs.

Then suddenly, he stopped. She was about to ask why when she felt her skirt being pushed down over her hips, and as she stepped out of it, Harry removed her shoes and socks.

He then began to kiss her stomach, while one hand continued to tease her nipples. He reached the line of her panties and continued downwards, inhaling deeply as he kissed her fabric-covered mound. Hermione’s hips bucked against him, and he quickly slipped the last piece of clothing off her body.

Harry kissed a trail up the inside of each thigh, and then across to her clit. When his tongue flicked at the sensitive nub, Hermione cried out, and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Harry put both hands on her hips to try and keep her from bucking too much. He set a steady rhythm, licking from her clit to her entrance and back again. Every so often, he would flick his tongue from side-to-side or swirl it in circles, and Hermione would cry out in pleasure.

When his tongue dipped inside her, she thought she was going to explode. No one had ever made her feel this good. Harry withdrew, savouring the taste of her, and then went in again.

“Stop!” Hermione said suddenly, and Harry looked up at her, surprised. “No, it was good. Too good.”

His eyes widened as he realised what she meant, and he smiled. “Okay, sorry.”

Hermione ignored him. Instead, she undid his trousers and slid them off, taking his boxers, socks and shoes on the way. As Harry stood naked in front of her, Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off him. But before he could say anything, she dropped to her knees and swiped her tongue across the head of his penis.

He cried out and braced his hands on the wall. Hermione ran her tongue down his length and back to the tip, while one of her hands fondled his balls gently. She continued to lick, enjoying hearing him moan, and then she took his head in her mouth.

Harry yelled. A blowjob had never felt this good, and Hermione hadn’t even started properly yet. He felt both her hands on his hips, and then she took some more of him in her mouth.

Hermione began to bob her head, still not taking him all the way in. She waited until he was bucking fiercely against her, and then, without warning, she relaxed her throat and allowed him to slide all the way in.

Harry swore, and pulled away slightly, only to have Hermione take him all the way back in again. “No more,” he said in a strangled voice. He felt her mouth leave him, and he reached down for her. Taking her hands in his, Harry helped Hermione to her feet.

He pulled her against him, both gasping as their bare flesh touched for the first time. Hermione grazed her nipples over Harry’s chest, and he could feel his erection poking her stomach. He kissed her passionately, his hands trailing down to cup her buttocks again. Hermione slid her arms around his neck, and with surprising ease, Harry lifted her up. He rested her back against the wall while Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist.

She slid onto him easily, and they both cried out at the contact. The heat Harry felt from being inside Hermione was almost overwhelming, but he bit his lip and slowly began thrusting. Hermione held onto his shoulders and back, and moved slightly to angle herself differently, causing her to cry out when Harry hit her sensitive spot.

Harry began to thrust faster when he felt her inner walls begin to clench, and then he realised she was doing that to him on purpose. He could feel his orgasm rising, and he knew Hermione was close as well.

“Harder,” she said, crying out loudly. Harry began to pound her into the wall, causing her to scream with pleasure.

Hermione suddenly convulsed around him, digging her nails into his back, and shouting the top of her voice. It was all Harry needed to push him over the edge. His hips kept thrusting of their own volition as she milked his orgasm from him. He shuddered as he shot into her, and before his legs gave way, he slid out of her and lowered them both to the floor.

Hermione rolled Harry onto his back, laid her head on his shoulder and draped an arm across his chest. “Wow,” she whispered.

Harry chuckled. “That’s one word for it.”

They lay in silence for a while, ignoring the cold of the stone floor permeating through their skin. Hermione eventually spoke up, her voice quiet. “What do we do now?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t think either of us wants to hurt Ron or Ginny, do we?”

“No.”

“We could just keep it quiet for now. Our secret.”

Hermione smiled. “Isn’t that rather…Slytherin?”

“No, it’s perfectly Gryffindor,” Harry replied in a mock-haughty tone, and then he became serious. “I’m going to break up with Ginny. It’s up to you what you want to do about Ron.”

“I’ve already told him I’m not interested, he just won’t listen. Once he sees me and you together -” Hermione stopped and bit her lip, afraid she’d gone too far. “If that’s what you want, of course.”

Harry tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Of course it is! I - I love you,” he whispered.

Hermione kissed his chest, the spot just above his heart. “I love you too.”

Time stood still for them as they enjoyed the comfort they’d found in each others arms, and both Harry and Hermione understood that desire was a force of nature - as untameable and uncontrollable as a current in the ocean.

 

FIN


End file.
